Of all the CDC's
by Bound for You
Summary: Sonny and Chad are having their family, all is good until he breaks the news that, all of their children must be CDC's. Join the ride as we see how Sonny gets all the CDC's.
1. Intro

**I do not own SWAC**

Intro;;

"Chad, I'm pregnant" says Sonny to the mirror**. **She looked just like Chad when he was planning on asking her to marry him. "No, thats not right," she whispers to herself. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist and gentel lips brushed along her neck.

"What's not right?" He asked smoothly.

"Chad, I have been trying to tell you something for three days," Sonny starts.

There was a long pause before Chad broke it "What?"

"You, I mean, I, no no, We're, having a baby." Sonny says in a quite voice, she knew Chad wanted to wait until they had been married at least three years before the even _thought_ about having children so she was prepaired for the worst.

"Sonny, your telling me that a baby is right here," Chad says monotonely, while putting a hand on Sonnys abnomen. Sonny just nodded her head, ashamed, thinking that Chad didn't want this baby. She finally liftted her head to see Chad with a goofy grin on his face. At that moment she new everything would be okay, until he said "What should the next CDC's name be?"

"What makes you think his or her intitails are going to be CDC?" Sonny asked.

"Well seeing how it is my family tradition, we kinda have to,"He trys to explain,but that doesn't sit well with Sonny.

"Not true, your older brother has a son name Jackson Samuel and your sisters daughter is Emma Rosett."

"Their not the youngest boy, like my dad, grandfather,his dad and his grandfather before," He explains to her.

"So Courtney and Chase don't have to but you do?" Sonny asked trying to get this all figured out. Chad just nodded. "And you didn't tell me this earlier because...?"

"Because, I knew you would over react, Sonny its not that big of a deal, look at it this way,you will always know what names you can choose from and won't have to spend hours upon hours finding a silly name in a baby name book."

That made Sonny feel a little better. It also begins our story. See all of Chad and Sonny's childeren have a story behind their name weather sweet, funny, or upsetting. Either way all of them have the CDC intials.

**Okay that was short but the first chapter won't be. I like having my readers to help me to so here is a few questions.**

**A) How many kids should they have, make it any number 4-10? That might seem like a lot but it would also make the story longer.**

**B) How old should Sonny and Chad be right now? Like I said they are having baby#1 within 3 years of marriage so what age should they be?**

**C) With the number you choose how many should be girls and how many should be boys?**

**Thanks, Allie.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chad David Cooper.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Sonny's POV

"""""""""""""""""""""""

"So names?, Now that we know its a boy we have to have a good name," I said looking at my bump then to my husband.

"Sonny I thought it be obvious to you his name will be Chad Dylan Cooper the third." Chad says smiling

"Hahaha Not funny. Remember I made you promise that we would NEVER name our child that."

"But Sonshine its the family name," he batted his eyes at me. Really I mean we had discussed that even though I loved him I would not be naming my kid Chad Dylan Cooper the third. I wish Chad didn't like is name so much. If there were a prize for the most conceided person in the world it would be Chad.

"I don't care if it is a family name, traditions are meant to be broken and couples are to start their own." I have told him this a few times too. Why does he like his name so much?

"Can his first name at least be Chad?" Chad asks.

"Sure," I gave into that if it was that important to Chad then maybe it was okay if we did name him Chad. "But wat is his middle name going to be?"

"The next person with a D name, weather first or last, will be his middle name," he explains pointing to the radio. Just as the DJ said "Now lets kick it back to 2008 with the song Crush by David Archuleta,"

"Da-Da-David," I stuter. Tears form in my eyes.

"Oh, Sonny, I know it's your dad's name and he died when you were six but are you okay with us naming him that or will it be to hard on you cause I mean we could always give him another middle name like Dylan for instance," Cad rambles on and on.

"No, Chad it is perfect like absolutly 100% amazing and I don't want to even think of any other names." I finally say

" Then why were you crying like an idiot." Oh no he didn't.

"ARE YOU CALLING YOUR HORMONAL 5 MONTH PREGNANT WIFE AN IDIOT!" I scream at him.

"No, I said you were crying like an Idiot, which makes me sad, cause I don't like it when you cry, because that makes me sad, like very sad and Sonny don't yell at me." He tells me.

"Alright but I am letting you go with this warning." I say with a smile.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

4 Months later

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Congradulations Mister and Misses Cooper it's a boy. Oh wait." The doctor say

"What!" I scream this was not the time for WAIT.

"Well there seems to be a second baby in here, so on three push. 1...2...3" He says and I push then the quite room is erupted with a Waaaaaaahh.

"We have a name for Chad but what about her?"

**TBC**

**Okay guys I might update later this weeked but maybe not. I will only update on weekends. Okay? Thanks for your comments **Reviews** most said 4 with one girl, so she cause be Chads angel. But you won't see her in the story if she is last so yeah there might be more girls. **

**Chaps. **

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Girl**

**Boy**

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Girl**

**Sorry they get 7 :l**


	3. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END READ IT!**

_Callista Davota Cooper_

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Sonny, what are we going to name her?" Chad asked.

"I have no clue, well she could have my mom's name." I tell him hoping that maybe he would get the hint.

"No, Connie is so, oldish, she needs something special," Chad says, I hear the nurse in the room chuckled.

"What about Callista," I say with a smile.

"Callista, what does that mean, like Chad means from Warriors Town and David means Beloved, so what does Callista mean." Chad was so metro-sexual, I hadn't even looked up the meaning of the name, but I did know what Callista meant.

"Most beautiful." I say. A smile forms upon his lips, as he looks down at the baby in his arms. She had hair that was right in the middle of Chad and mine, and her eyes were a deep brown, deeper than mine, they almost evaporated into her pupil.

"Yeah that's her for sure." Chad says mesmerized. "What about the middle name?" I had one but Chad wouldn't like it. So I think I will let him choose.

"I gave her the first name you get the middle." I say

"Davota." he says "Its my Aunt Carols middle name, It means Devotion to your friends or allies," Chad tells me.

"Callista Davota Cooper. Sounds like something out of a fairytale, and we can call her Callie for short."

"How are we spelling Callie?" Of course.

"C-a-l-l-i or C-a-l-l-i-e or now that we are moving to New York C-a-l-i, so she never forgets where she is from." I ramble.

"I think C-a-l-l-y is cute too, it reminds me of how your name is spelled."

"Aww, but how about me and you spell it C-a-l-l-i-e until she is old enough to decide on her own."

" Okay." He says a little reluctant into not spelling it like my name, which is why I love him.

Right after we decided the nurse came in and asked what the babies names would be.

"Chad David Cooper and Callista Davota Cooper." Chad tells her.

"How do you spell that?" She asks

"C-h-a-d D-a-v-i-d C-o-o-p-e-r," Chad says

"No not Chad, Callista."

"C-a-l-l-i-s-t-a D-a-v-o-t-a C-o-o-p-e-r," I spell out.

"Well both are just beautiful names." She says as she walks out the door.

**Yeah yeah yeah this was a really short one, sorry. Anyways important notes.**

**A; not to be rude but please don't review names, I don't need them. If I do I will ask.**

**b; List of names for the next two babies names are down below, tell me what you think **

**c; Should I put one more up later?**

**d; Just saying that one of the names comes from my family, David is my dad and Davota is my great grandmother**

**e; I made up the definition of Davota :)**

**Okay names and Chap list.**

**Boy-Chad David Cooper**

**Girl-Callista Davota Cooper**

**Girl-Cassidy Dawn Cooper (Cassidy is my cuz.)**

**Boy-Cody Dallas Cooper (no family :( )**

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is on hold until further notice!Sorry :|**


End file.
